


yeah, im a piner

by whizzer



Category: Those People (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, please god save me, theres no fics for this amazing movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: a fic about sebastians feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> why does no one watch this movie please its so good? its on netflix and its so good please
> 
> also this is my first fic Frick It Up Kenneth

  sebastian couldn't stop thinking about him. him, him, him. charlie, that is. charlie's smile was engrained into his mind, every dimple and laugh line carved delicately, how could he ever forget. sebastian lay in bed, sleepless night upon sleepless night, praying the next day that he would get to see him. it had been close to a week since he last saw him, though it felt like years. charlie was off, god knows where, with a new boy and sebastian felt nothing but jealousy. he knew he had tried to stop charlie and him from being together, but he didn't want this to happen. he knew he sounded selfish when he had told wyatt and ursula in a drunken mess, "why doesn't charlie like me? he's supposed to always like me. it's what he does."

tim disgusted him. everything about him was wrong. charlie wasn't supposed to love him, he was WRONG. he was too old and too harsh. he seemed violent and he scared sebastian. but still, charlie loved tim and not sebastian. the thing was, tim could make charlie smile. he could make him smile as if there was no tomorrow. he made him laugh and sebastian had to sit back and watch. he had to watch as someone else made charlie more happy than he did. that meant more nights spent on the roof, sitting on the edge and thinking of that bastard piano man with the charming eyes who stole his best friend from him.

  sebastian thought of halloween constantly. he thought about the way charlie kissed him, full of drunken passion. then, everything was perfect. he wanted to feel it again when he wasn't drunk, he wanted to feel charlie's soft lips against him, he wanted to feel HIM again. he wanted to feel his hands in his hair, his arms around his waist as he comforted him over something so stupid. he wanted to grin as charlie fumbled over the words of  _Modern Major General_ again and again. he wanted to feel.

  


End file.
